Birthday Wishes
by Amerdrah
Summary: It's Minerva's birthday and she's missing someone.  Originally this was supposed to be posted on Oct. 4, a birthday I share with Minerva, but it became a bit bigger than I thought. lol


Minerva McGonagall groaned as she turned over in bed, burrowing her head under the covers, unwilling to start off the day as sunlight streamed in through her curtains. Today was not like every other day, for today she was a year older, sixty-five to be more exact although in wizarding years that was more like early 30s as wizards took twice as long to age as Muggles once they turned 17. But this morning she felt every sixty-five years toll on her body. She had gotten little sleep the previous night as there was trouble yet again in the castle that took forever to fix. And to top it all off, she would not be celebrating her birthday with her love.

A small smile graced her lips as she thought back on how her relationship with her much younger love had came to pass. After the defeat of Moldy Voldy, the Weasley twins had dubbed the late Dark Lord, Hogwarts was rebuilt, the Golden Trio staying to help along with other Order members and the surviving Hogwarts staff. During that summer, although resistant at first, Minerva accepted Hermione's offer of friendship. It was hard not to as Minerva always had a soft spot for the young Gryffindor and after the Trio had left to chase horcruxes, she had missed the girl dearly. But once she had been informed that the Trio planned on returning to Hogwarts to finish their last year when it was reopened, she believed that she had to distance herself to not show favoritism for it was not proper for her to cross the student/teacher line.

Hermione, however had different plans, and Minerva would forever be thankful that, as Severus would say, Gryffindors were known to be quite stubborn and insistent.

* * *

><p>The door to her office burst open, causing Minerva's head to snap up from the Minister of Magic's, Kingsley Shacklebolt, letter that she was responding to. Hermione strode in, eyes flashing in anger that was directed at the Headmistress. "Miss Granger…" Minerva was unable to get anything else out as the angry Gryffindor waved her hand to cut her off.<p>

"No, Minerva. Why have you been avoiding me? And why have you reverted back to calling me _Miss Granger_?" Hermione ranted out.

"I most assuredly have not been avoiding you…" Minerva started as she sat her quill down and tried to act as if she had no clue to what the younger woman was referring to but was interrupted yet again.

"Really?" Hermione bit out, "So taking meals in your chambers, slinking around the corridors in your animagus form when you have to get somewhere, and changing your password without informing me when we used to have tea every night in your chambers or your office is not avoiding me? If that isn't then please tell me what that is then?"

"If you are quite done, Miss Granger…" Minerva started.

"And there you go again with Miss Granger. You haven't called me that all summer and now you decide to do that. What have I done to deserve this?" She took a step towards Minerva.

"It is nothing that you have done. With the school year approaching and you returning along with the others, it is highly inappropriate for us to remain as friendly as we have become. I am your professor and you my student."

Hermione gaped at her, before anger returned tenfold. She hissed out, "Honestly! After everything that has gone on, you are going to use that excuse."

Minerva sat ramrod straight, her own Scottish ire rising and flashing in her eyes. "It is no excuse, Miss Granger, it is fact. If others believed us to be friends, they would accuse myself of showing favoritism with every mark that you would receive and all your work would be null and void."

"I don't give a damn what others think and the fact that we just finished a war I doubt anyone else would give a damn either. Right now people are too busy celebrating the defeat of a tyrant that had control of this world for a year and caused it to crumble to ruin. The wizarding world is rebuilding its whole structure, I doubt they'll care if the new Headmistress, who has a reputation of being fair and not showing favoritism, is friendlier with some who fought in the war, especially when said person was one of the trio who helped with the down fall of the Dark Lord."

Minerva had to concede that Hermione had a point there. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she leant back in her chair. "Hermione," had she been looking Minerva would have seen the small smile gracing the said woman's lips briefly. "I just want the best for you and to ensure that there is nothing to stop you from succeeding in your life's ambitions. And if that means distancing myself to ensure there is not a chance that your reputation is tarnished" She opened her eyes to see a different woman in front of her that made her pause. The side of Hermione that the younger woman rarely allowed her to see, the side that Hermione always tried to keep hidden, the vulnerable one and this caused Minerva's heart to clench. She stood up and walked around her desk to the younger woman who was looking at the ground and gently lifted her chin to look into sorrow-filled brown eyes. "Hermione," she said gently.

"Please Minerva, don't take your friendship from me. After losing a great deal and so much death, your friendship makes the days easier to bare and get through. I don't want to lose that too."

"Oh my dear, you still have Harry and Ronald." But Hermione shook her head.

"They are dealing with the aftermath of the war in their own ways. Harry being inseparable from Ginny and Ronald enjoying the perks of being a celebrity and having fans. Although we are still friends, we all went through the almost same things on the run so things are a little strained till we have all moved on. Harry and Ron have almost fully moved on. I haven't."

"But we don't even talk about what happened? Every time I ask you always clam up. So how has my friendship with you helped any?"

Hermione shook her head, "Because when I'm around you I can forget all that happened. I can forget what happened on the run. I can forget what if was like being captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor. I can forget the helpless feeling and the loss of hope when we thought Harry was dead." Minerva wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close. Hermione buried her face in Minerva's cloth covered shoulder. "Right now I just want to forget but I know soon I'll be ready to share what happened. Just not yet, not with it so fresh. Please, don't shut me out."

Minerva tightened her arms around her, her own face burying in the mass of curls adorning Hermione's head. "I won't, my dear. I won't."

* * *

><p>After that day Minerva and Hermione became even closer as friends, their late night tea and occasionally a game of chess becoming a regular thing. It wasn't till the Christmas holidays, when Hermione had chosen to stay at Hogwarts with Minerva instead of going with her friends to the Weasleys' home, that Hermione had finally opened up to what had happened on the run and what happened when Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Hermione had shown her the scar that she always kept covered, either by cloth or by glamour, Minerva felt rage at the dead psycho and wished she had been the one to kill the demon. Her anger hadn't lasted long as Hermione then expressed her beliefs that because of what happened no one would love her, would want her. Minerva tried to deny Hermione's beliefs but when the younger woman still doubted, Minerva gathered all her Gryffindor courage and placed her heart on the line, pulling the younger woman into a gentle kiss before telling her that she was wrong. Minerva had expected rejection and the loss of a friendship but Hermione surprised her when she pulled the older woman into another kiss. The talked later how they would take it slow until Hermione graduated so as no one could accuse them of anything unless they got caught. Since everyone knew they were friends, it wasn't unusual to see them together so no one was wiser till the day Hermione graduated. When Hermione had given the closing speech at graduation, being the highest scoring on NEWTs since Minerva was in school, she ended it saying that Albus had been right about love being powerful and wishing everyone the best of luck at finding it as she had before turning around, walked up to Minerva, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, shocking everyone. Instead of staying to answer questions at the revelation, Minerva swept Hermione off her feet and apparated them to her manor where they made love for the first time.<p>

Minerva threw the covers back and got out of bed, grabbing her wand to start the shower in her bathroom and summon her robe to cover her naked frame. That was a new thing Hermione had gotten her started on. It gave the younger woman easier access to her body and Minerva wasn't one to complain in that case when she was woken up in the mornings to find her love either latched on her breast or between her thighs. Minerva felt her body heat up, desire pooling in her nether regions at the thought of her young love's body before anger replaced it knowing said desire would go unanswered as Hermione would not be able to get away today. Hermione had been accepted into the healer program and with this being her last year, rarely, if ever, got off. The interns would be on call 24/7 rotation 5 days of the week and when they weren't on call or in the hospital, that was usually the days they studied. In their case, Hermione would floo back to Hogwarts and study there while Minerva worked and when both were done, they would spend the time in each other's arms. Hermione's two days off wouldn't be till Friday and Saturday and that was when they had decided to celebrate Minerva's birthday. At least with Saturday, Minerva would get to spend the whole day with Hermione.

She moved towards the bathroom and turned the shower on before stepping on the slightly cooler spray as it warmed up. Minerva quickly washed, trying not to imagine that it was Hermione's hands washing her. The last thing she needed was to be any more sexually frustrated than she was. Once done she stepped out of the shower, used her wand to dry off as one of her soft towels wouldn't help her situation either, and walked to her dresser.

Opening the drawer she debated on what to put on, her plain white cotton under things or the black lacy pair she knew was one of Hermione's favorites. Pulling the black pair out, she put them on, deciding that maybe she could convince Filius to watch over Hogwarts for an hour or two and go and visit Hermione, and just hope the younger woman wasn't called in. A smile graced her lips at her plan. Even if it were for just five minutes, she would take that over not seeing her at all. She dressed for the day and left for the Great Hall.

Upon entering her gaze landed on the Head table where all the Professors already sat. It seemed for once she was the last to arrive, but she had a feeling it was because for once everyone arrived earlier than their norm as the smell of coffee hit her senses the closer she got. Next to her chair on the right sat Filius and his wife Pomona. After the fall of Voldemort, the two decided life was too short and married. She was so thankful that they stayed to watch their Houses and professions. Next to Pomona was Severus. Although he was sarcastic and snarky as always, he was more fair to all Houses and was less cold. The only reason he was here today was thanks to the quick thinking of her love. And because of that a surprising friendship had blossomed out of it between the two.

On the left side of her chair sat Harry and Ginerva Potter. Now that Voldemort didn't inhabit Harry, his Transfiguration skills increased exponentially. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her as both of his parents were outstanding in Transfiguration, his father mastering his Animagus form while still in school. So she was thankful he was willing to come teach the subject while Ginerva came to teach DADA. If Harry hadn't agreed to Transfiguration, she would have asked Hermione. As for the DADA position, Ginerva wouldn't have been her first choice, but as Severus and Harry were in other much needed positions to be filled, Ginerva was the next choice. The younger woman had shown promise and has done well since. It shouldn't have been a surprise, though, as the girl fought and held her own against Death Eaters when she was just fourteen and a war at sixteen. Next to Ginerva was Rolanda and Poppy. Poppy planned on retiring the next year after helping Hermione get used to being the only healer at Hogwarts. As for Rolanda, Minerva was happy to have her as a friend, even if the witch got on her nerves at times. When Minerva and Hermione first allowed their relationship to be public, Hermione and Rolanda didn't get along. It didn't help that Hermione hated Quidditch, but Rolanda would always try to get a rise out of Hermione. The reason being, that was later discovered, Rolanda felt that Hermione didn't truly love Minerva, that she only had a school girl crush and would eventually find someone younger than Minerva. Then one day they seemed to get along well but Minerva never found out what happened to change it other than the night before Hermione had been at a club with friends and Rolanda was not at the castle.

Arriving at her seat she was greeted by multiple people wishing her a happy birthday. She nodded in response as she watched a snowy owl fly in. Recognizing it as Artemis, Hermione's owl, a smile graced her lips. Artemis landed and held her leg out to allow Minerva to slip the parchment off. Feeding the bird a piece of bacon, Minerva unrolled the parchment.

_Minerva, my love- Happy Birthday! I wish I could have been there to wake you up this morning. I can't wait to see you again and hold you in my arms, kissing your luscious lips. I hope you have a great day. All my love. Your fiancé._

Minerva's grin widened as her cheeks were slightly flushed at the thought of just how Hermione would have awoken her this morning and the fact that the younger woman used her new title. It was a little over a month ago that Minerva proposed to Hermione and the couple planned on marrying soon after Hermione graduated.

Minerva had taken Hermione to Italy to spend a week in a villa outside of Milan, in the mountains before both of them were in school. When they weren't making love on the bed with the terrace doors open, they usually walked around Milan, taking in the culture and history. It was near the end of their relaxing vacation that Minerva took Hermione to a restaurant that had been greatly recommended by the locals, that she got on one knee after dessert and she asked Hermione to be her wife. With tears in her eyes the younger woman had eagerly accepted to the applause of those present and once they returned to the villa, they made love to the other like it was their first time.

Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a poke from her left. Eye brow quirked she looked at Harry and he was pointing down at Rolanda. Minerva leaned slightly forward to show her friend she was paying attention.

"About time old woman. It hasn't even been a day that you've been a year older and already you're showing signs of deafness." Rolanda smirked as Minerva scowled.

"I resent that. My hearing is perfectly fine, thank you."

Rolanda snorted. "I only called your name how many times before Harry poked you to get your attention. If that isn't deafness setting in I don't know what it is."

"My mind was occupied and thus I was not listening to anything else."

Rolanda rolled her eyes. "I forgot, when your mind is in the land of Granger, not even a dancing hippogriff can attract your attention."

"No different than when you're in the land of Rosemetta." Minerva said as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip from it.

Rolanda grinned. "Touché. So what did our dear healer in training have to say?"

"Just wished me a happy birthday and wished she was here."

Rolanda quirked an eyebrow before shooting her a cat ate the canary grin. "I believe there was more, considering your flushed look." Minerva had been in the process of taking another sip as Rolanda finished causing the woman to choke on her tea, Harry reaching over to hit her lightly on the back to help.

"Don't kill the poor woman Ro." Harry said as he chuckled. " 'Mione will torture you before giving you a slow death."

Roland shuddered knowing Harry was right. "It's none of your business Rolanda." Before she could say anything else the daily report and schedule appeared in front of her. Reading through the list Minerva's eyes narrowed before she turned to Filius. "Do you know why the Board meeting was canceled? And why my schedule has surprisingly nothing else going on except a visit to the new spa in Hogsmead?"

Filius picked up his own tea cup, taking a sip from it before placing it back down and then turned to Minerva. "Kingsley and the rest of the Board decided that it being your birthday the meeting could be pushed back till another day. Severus and I both decided that you did not need to do any other duties as the Headmistress today so we are going to handle today's work in between our classes and Pomona made an appointment for you there."

"You look like you need a relaxing day Minerva, and what better day to relax than on your birthday. Consider today a gift from all of us." She smiled before turning back to her meal.

Instead of arguing with them about how they shouldn't have Minerva just smiled. "Well, I think I will go spend the day with Hermione instead."

"There is no refund on the spa day," Severus chimed in, speaking in a bored tone. "Considering I chipped in for its cost I'd appreciate that you at least attend a portion of it before gallivanting over to Oxford to acquire your fiancé and I'm sure she'd agree that you need the spa day too. Wouldn't want to have too many wrinkles for the day of your wedding." He took a sip at his black coffee to hide the grin at knowing he had gotten a good jab at Minerva as she scowled deeply at him.

"Fine I will go to the spa." She turned back to Filius. "I probably won't be back to the castle until late if you could take over my rounds?"

"Already covered." Harry said from her other side.

Minerva nodded as she finished her breakfast before getting up and wishing everyone a good day and left to get ready for the spa. Once outside the door Filius turned to Severus. "Thank you Severus. I almost thought the plan was ruined there for a second."

Severus shrugged. "Hermione warned me that Minerva may choose to ditch it and to make sure she didn't. It was her plan after all."

Filius nodded. "I'm glad the two have found each other. I know Albus would agree that Minerva needed someone to love and love her in return and Hermione is probably the best to do that."

* * *

><p>Minerva wrapped her cloak around her as she walked down the path to Hogsmead. Although it was only October, there was still a slight chill on the wind, signaling the nearing of winter. Waving her wand, she opened the gates and walked the path down to Hogsmead. At the entrance to the village, Minerva looked around, admiring the new and old establishments. When everything was being rebuilt at the castle, Hogsmead was rebuilding also. Zonko's and Honeydukes both were able to rebuild in their original buildings. The Three Broomsticks was unable to as it was decimated but with the help of past Hogwarts' alumni, got more than enough money to not only rebuild, but rebuild bigger and better. There were a few other stores that had remained untouched or minor damage that was back. Only one store wasn't and that was Madame Pudfoot's but neither Minerva nor her lover had a problem with that. The new buildings were an extension of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a new bookstore (which was a favorite to visit for the couple), a few small custom clothing places, and a spa. That was the biggest attraction on Hogsmead weekend. In fact they were fully booked all through the Hogwarts school year on the Hogsmead weekends. Usually during the week was the only chance to get an appointment there which was impossible for the professors as they were in classes during the week.<p>

Entering the spa, she didn't even need to say anything when the receptionist greeted her. "Headmistress, welcome to Day in Paradise. We have your room prepped and ready. Third one on the right. Here is a towel to use to cover anything after you remove your clothes and lay down. Your massage therapist will be with you shortly."

Minerva nodded as she accepted the towel and walked down the hall to the room designated. Entering, her senses were saturated with vanilla and lavender, two scents she associated with her lover. It almost made her want to turn around, floo to her lover's, and bury her head in her scent. But she told the others that she would stay. Closing the door behind her she shed her clothes and lay down on her stomach, using the towel to cover her backside. Because of the smell in the room, Minerva found it deeply relaxing and barely noticed the door open not too much later, not even bothering to turn her head to look at the therapist and it didn't even bother her that the person didn't even say anything.

Minerva felt, what she assumed to be, massage oil being poured on her exposed back, a warming sensation igniting on the skin it touched. It wasn't long before soft small hands started to massage the oil into her skin; spreading it around. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. The others were right; she needed this. If only Hermione was here to enjoy this with her. Merlin knew her younger love would most likely be as tense as herself if not more from the stress of healer training.

As time went on Minerva felt like putty in this unknown woman's hands. She currently was working on Minerva's calves; a place Minerva never gave much thought to but now was realizing how tense the muscles were. Her relaxing thoughts ended however when she felt a soft kiss placed on the back of her knee, causing her head to shoot up. "What do you think…" her words died on her lips as she saw just who her 'massage therapist' was. Looking wide eyed at the person and sitting up, turning towards her, Minerva whispered in disbelief, "Merlin tell me I am not being pranked."

Minerva watched as the woman took a step closer to her, hands cupping the older woman's face. "Would a pranker do this?" Distance closed as lips melded together, dancing a familiar dance they had multiple times.

After pulling apart for breath, Minerva stared into shining mocha orbs, "Hermione. How…? When…?" She was silenced by another kiss, a short one this time.

"I am off till Sunday night. My birthday present to you. Though I think it's a gift for both of us really."

"But your training…"

"You know me, love. I've worked ahead just so I could take this off and called in a lot of my favors. Being an over achiever and taking shifts for others has its perks."

Minerva shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and test out my massaging skills for future. Our appointment is in 20 minutes. We just arranged it 30 minutes earlier for you to arrive so we had some alone time."

"Our? We?" For an intelligent woman Minerva was really finding it hard to follow but could one blame her when she was expecting to not see her fiancé and here she was in the flesh and telling her that she would be with her for almost a week.

Hermione nodded. "When I was visiting with Harry and Ginny a month ago Harry told me that I needed to check this place out. That I looked like I needed a spa day. I laughed and told him it was you who needed it more than I, but Ginny said both of us needed it. I told them of my plans to take the week off for your birthday and they, with the other professors and Kingsley, cleared up not only your day for today but got both of us this spa day to spend together."

"Remind me to thank them later." Minerva mumbled before pulling her lover into her lap and into another deep kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, Minerva's winning as she plundered Hermione's mouth, eliciting a moan from said woman.

As they pulled away for air, Minerva asked, "How much time till our appointment?"

"Roughly 15 minutes. Why?"

"I need you." She mumbled against her lips, "I need to be in you," before pulling Hermione into a searing kiss.

When they pulled away Hermione grabbed her wand, summoning Minerva's before divesting her clothes. "I am yours to take," Hermione said as she handed Minerva her wand before grinding her sex into Minerva's. The older woman used her wand to elongate her clitoris before throwing it to the side as she turned them around, Hermione on her back with Minerva nestled between her thighs. The older witch was ecstatic to find that her love was already wet and ready for her, exciting her more to be buried in her love who obviously wanted it as badly as herself. Positioning herself, Minerva plunged into Hermione, eliciting a moan from both women. Minerva stayed still, face buried in the side of Hermione's neck as she focused on the sensation of Hermione's walls surrounding her, drawing her further in. She felt Hermione's hips buck underneath her, reminding her that they didn't have that much time. Pulling back before slamming back in, Minerva chose a fast pace drawing moans from both of themselves. The urgency in their movements led them to reaching their peak quickly as they kissed to silence the other's scream.

As they came down, Minerva pulled out before summoning their wands and handing Hermione hers. Changing her sex back while Hermione cleaned them both up, Minerva pulled her love into a gentle kiss when both were finished. "Merlin how I've missed you so."

"You just saw me three days ago." Hermione chuckled slightly before giving her love a soft smile.

"And I hated every day you weren't with me. I hate waking up not next to you."

Hermione gave Minerva a chaste kiss. "Less than a year love and we'll never be apart this long again."

Minerva buried her head in the crook of Hermione's neck and shoulder. "Can't we you a time turner to speed past the next few months." She felt Hermione gently shake her head.

"No, as much as I wish we could we can't." Hermione waved her wand, duplicating the massage chair they were on along with Minerva's towel. She got off the chair and walked over to the one she created. "We will have to make best with what we have now. And first thing we can do is enjoy this gift given to us by friends." Hermione positioned herself on the chair as Minerva did the same just as there was a knock on the door, two massage therapists walking in.

Small words were exchanged by them all as the therapists began massaging the two women. After some time passed, Minerva opened her closed eyes to look at her love, noting that not only was Hermione's eyes closed to but the younger woman looked to be asleep. Softly she called out Hermione's name but the younger woman didn't respond. With her enhanced hearing Minerva was able to detect a small soft snore, confirming even more that Hermione was indeed asleep. Now that the surprise and shock of seeing her love was gone along with the need of being in her sated for the time being, Minerva noticed that Hermione, although peaceful, had a slight haggard look and dark circles under her eyes. She felt like hitting herself in the head for not thinking that the woman most likely had to work the night shift, if not longer in order to get this week off to be with her. The thought made her heart swell at how much her fiancé had most likely sacrificed to be with her, but it also made her want to scowl at the utter foolishness that she sacrificed too much in Minerva's opinion to be with her. It didn't take a genius to know that Hermione most likely worked herself to death.

When the massage therapists were finished, Minerva told them that they would be leaving, as both witches were tired and in need of a nap. They nodded and said that the money for the rest of the spa day would be reimbursed and wished the Headmistress a happy birthday before leaving them to get dressed. Instead of waking Hermione up, Minerva spelled their clothes back on before picking up her love bridal style and holding her close, noting that the younger woman was a bit lighter than when she last carried her which was when they were in Italy.

As she exited the spa and into the slightly cooler weather she noted Hermione started to stir. Bending her head she whispered, "Sleep love, I have you." Not needing to hear more Hermione relaxed again, a soft sigh escaping her lips, bringing a smile to the Headmistress lips. Minerva never felt more lucky than now at the good fortune that had been given to her. She walked up the path to Hogwarts, the wards instantly recognizing her magical signature and opening before her. As she neared the doors, she wandlessly opened them and entered the Entrance Hall where she saw Poppy, Severus, and Harry talking to one another.

The three looked towards her and walked closer, all with a look of worry on their faces at seeing the Headmistress carrying the healer in training. "What happened?" Harry asked softly. "You two should still be at the spa."

"She fell asleep." Minerva said as Poppy drew out her wand, waving it over her soon to be replacement.

She tutted at what she found. "Her body is exhausted and in need of nutrition. How am I not surprised?"

Severus chuckled softly, "That is Granger for you. I'll send a nutrient potion to your rooms for her when she wakes."

Minerva nodded, saying good bye to the three before heading to her rooms, the gargoyle opening without the password and stairs moving for her. The door to her office opened and the portraits all turned to look at the two. Rounds of awws greeted her and Minerva rolled her eyes at the twinkling madly eyes of one Albus Dumbledore who had been one of the first ones to tell Minerva that she had feelings for the girl when she refused to believe it. Moving up the steps to her personal chambers, Minerva walked to the bedroom, wandlessly turning down the covers before using magic to divest their clothes and climbed in, positioning them to where both were comfortable and wrapped around the other. This was the best gift in Minerva's mind that she could ever receive, her love in her arms.

**_AN: This is a one shot... unless i get some reviews or ideas on how to add on to make it more... but till then it'll remain an one shot._**


End file.
